yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Business park
A business park or office park is an area of land in which many office buildings are grouped together. All of the work that goes on is commercial, not industrial or residential. These are popular in many suburban locations, where development is cheaper because of the lower land costs and the lower building costs for building wider, not necessarily higher. They are also often located near motorways or main roads. Criticism The impact of these areas on the urban fabric has been criticized: *Spaces escape the control of the built realm: voids between fragments of unconnected residential schemes, gaps between urbanized zones, abandoned farmland, etc. A new approach to spacial organization arises with the ease that characterizes any new consumer good, an approach which questions the conventional references of urbanism: the so-called 'commercial, industrial, business and theme park'. *The urbanized park originally sprang the hybridization of the garden-city and Anglo-Saxon university campus models. It adopted the former's low-rise buildings and attention to free spaces as a way of shaping the environment, and the latter's autonomous constructions. In sum, parks are thematic precincts of autonomous architectural set pieces arranged around parking lots and communal services, and are situated at the most accessible points of the metropolitan road network. *( ) List of Major Business Parks , United States, are usually lushly landscaped conveying a peaceful workspace.]] *Australia **Norwest Business Park, Bella Vista, New South Wales **Eastlink Business Park, Carrum Downs, Victoria **Sydney Corporate Park, Alexandria, New South Wales *Germany **Avantis, Aachen & Heerlen, the first cross-border German-Dutch business park **Business Park Regensburg **black forest business park, Baden-Wuerttemberg, Achern *Hong Kong **Cyberport **Hong Kong Science Park *Singapore **Changi Business Park **International Business Park *United Kingdom **Aztec West, Bristol **Ernest Business Park, Solihull **Cambridge Business Park, Cambridge an integral part of Silicon Fen. **Cardiff Gate International Business Park, Pontprennau, Cardiff **Cobalt Business Park, Newcastle upon Tyne **Cardiff Business Park, Llanishen, Cardiff **East Moors Business Park, Tremorfa, Cardiff **Edinburgh Park, Edinburgh **Green Park, Reading, Berkshire **Maxim Office Park, Glasgow **Milton Park, Oxfordshire **Omega, Warrington **Oxford Business Park, Oxford **Pride Park, Derby **Quorum Business Park, Newcastle upon Tyne **Shrewsbury Business Park, Shrewsbury **Slough Trading Estate, Slough **Solent Business Park, Whiteley, Hampshire **Solstice Park, Wiltshire **Stockley Park, London **Swansea Enterprise Park, Swansea **Team Valley, Gateshead **Thames Valley Park, Reading, Berkshire **Thorpe Park, Leeds *United States **Arvida Park of Commerce, Boca Raton, Florida **Bishop Ranch Business Park, San Ramon, California **ConoverWest Business Park, Conover, North Carolina **Cummings Research Park, Huntsville, Alabama **Denver Tech Center, Denver, Colorado **Eastman Business Park, Rochester, New York **Great Valley Corporate Center, Malvern, Pennsylvania **Interstate 40 Business Park, Conover, North Carolina **MetroTech Center, Brooklyn, New York **Midtown Centre, Jacksonville, Florida **Newport Center, Newport Beach, California **Raritan Center, Edison, New Jersey **Hauppauge Industrial Park, New York **Rensselaer Technology Park, North Greenbush, New York **Research Triangle Park, Raleigh/Durham **University Research Park, Charlotte, North Carolina *Uruguay **Zonamerica Business & Technology Park See also * Industrial park * Knowledge spillover * Office * Science park Category:Business terms Category:Business parks Business